Twelve Years past
by dragonqueenc
Summary: What happenes when everyone splits up because of four deaths? Some grown heartless and uncaring, some are filled to the brim of sadness, some almost die of sadness.
1. Twelve Years Ago

**Me: You all, except probably D, will kill me for this. But it's been stuck in my head for a while and it seems like a good story.**

Dragon woke up in the early morning light; she stretched and got out of bed. She walked out of the door, having a smile on her tiered face. She walked out to the kitchen and took some breakfast. Later everyone came out and had some food, they mingled and joked, fun like all families would be. But…when dark came…well you'll soon see.

The alarm went off and everyone ran out and took a fighting stance. Suddenly Brad, Valina, Mandarin, T.V monster, and Sakko came out. With their usual confidence, took out their weapons.

"Today, Shuggazoom is ours!" Brad yelled out.

Dragon growled, "Say that to my face you low life creep!"

And thus, the fight began.

Dragon faced Brad and they fought well, both even in their moves.

"You have gotten good; too bad you're not evil." Brad laughed.

Dragon jumped out and kicked him in the chest while doing a flip off his chest.

"Show off," Dark Wing commented as he and Light Wing fought Mandarin.

Dragon grinned and fought on with Brad. This fight lasted for about an hour and a half, until the villains disappeared.

"I guess we won." Sprx said.

Suddenly a big flash of light appeared and everything went black.

Antauri's eyes flickered open and everyone groaned.

"Everyone alright?" Antauri asked.

"Hey! Where's Sprx?" Nova asked.

"Oh My…" Jin May said.

"What? What's Wron-" Chiro asked, then stopped. He saw a lump of unmoving red fur.

Nova ran to him and buried her face in his fur.

"No, you can't be dead! No!" Nova cried out.

Suddenly two more voices cried out, Mac's and Ren's. They held in their hands, two dead bodies…Estela's and Min-Min's.

Light Wing put her hands to her face and cried into them while Dark Wing sunk to his knees.

But then they heard a cry, so agonizing they stopped their crying and looked to see Dragon bent over a body.

"No! Don't die on me!" She cried out.

Matt's eye's flickered open, but you could tell he was dieing.

"Dragon…" He gasped.

Dragon had tears streaming down her face, "You're not going to die Matt." She said.

"I-I Love you." Matt said and he breathed his finale breath and his eyes clouded over, his body was cold.

Dragon cried out.

"Matt no Matt! Matt!"

That was twelve years ago.


	2. Dragon

The hyper Force split up, leaving Antauri, Chiro, Dark Wing, Light Wing, Jin May, and Otto the only one's left to keep the city safe.

An older looking Dark Wing headed toward a auto shop and sighed, here came attempt number 564. He walked inside.

There stood a woman, staking boxes, her face was ridden down with grief and heart ache, no one would believe what she went through…well…except, some people.

"Dragon, you can't go on living like this." Dark Wing said as he got to the counter.

The woman stopped and turned around and faced him.

"Dark Wing, I am no longer Dragon, you know that. It's Drag." She replied.

Dark Wing sighed, "You know that's the stupidest name I've ever heard?" He asked.

"I don't care, _this _is now my life. I can't go back. I just…can't." She said, looking down. Tears streaming down her eyes.

"Look, _I lost my daughter. _My _daughter, _But I still do what she would have wanted me to do, not to grieve forever and do what I love to do." He said as he walked out of the store.

Dragon sunk to her knees behind the counter, looking at a picture of her and Matt.

"Oh Matt, why'd you have to die on me?"


	3. Can't believe

Ren, Nova, and Gibson all sat at a park. They kept each other company ever since the deaths happened. They all lost loved ones, why did it have to be this way? Why must did have to be them? Those mysteries my never be reviled.

Mac lives alone, isolated. Never talks, only Dragon and the tigers come to visit him. He's so worn down by sorrow; he never even takes notice of other people.

* * *

But one day, Antauri sent invitations to them all. Some refused to go, but when they read it was of the utmost urgency, they all ended up coming.

Otto was so excited to see his best friend and sister he just followed them around like a lost puppy! Mac stuck to the shadows and they barely noticed him. Dragon stayed on her old chair with Ren sitting in his next to hers.

"People, we have recent beliefs that the SK will be attacking Shuggazoom-" Antauri started, but was quickly interrupted.

"But, he has attacked before. Why do you need our help?" Dragon asked suspiciously.

"Because he has declared war! He is going all out with this; we must have all the help we can get." He added quietly.

Dragon stared out of a window with an unreadable expression, then her expression turned to sorrow, to happy, to anger, and then it stuck in her eyes. She gave a cold stare and said, "I'm in."

* * *

The rest agreed, of course, Dragon stopped to hug everyone, completely out of her character, but then she stopped on Ren, giving him a sad smile.

"What?" He asked.

"I can't believe you're twenty five."


	4. Plans, Problems, and More deaths

**Me: Ok! First off, reviews!**

**Blade100: I'll kill you later.**

**Angietheloinlover: Yeah, I know!**

**Jinmay-4-ever: Uh…thanks…I think…**

* * *

The team got all caught up, and everyone glared at Dragon until she agreed to let them call her Dragon, and not that stupid retarded name Drag. 

"So, what's the plan and the problem?" Ren asked.

"We must destroy SK and his croons. The problem is that he's been, killing little by little, the residence on Shuggazoom!" Antauri explained.

The room was silent.

"I'll go." Dragon spoke up, "I can distract them while everyone goes in." She said.

"No, we need you to be one of the ones to go inside. Dark Wing has volunteered to be the one to go in." Antauri explained.

"I did?" Dark Wing asked out loud. Light wing elbowed him.

"I-I mean I did." He said, sitting up.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Dark Wing mumbled as he flew over enemy territory. 

"You're doing great Dark Wing, just distract them and we'll tell you when to lose them." Ren said in a head piece.

"Since when do I listen to you?"

"Shut up you two." Dragon yelled at them.

"Like old times," Light Wing laughed.

Dark Wing flew over formless after formless and finally, hundreds of ships followed him.

"Guys? Did you know hundreds of ships were going to follow me?" Dark Wing whimpered.

"We might have failed to mention that…"

"Thanks, I feel do confidant with you." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up and drive." Dragon said as they hid behind rocks.

They saw Brad and Mandarin talking.

"No, we wait for his lord's sign." Brad argued.

"Oh, I'll give him a sign." Dragon said, lifting her hand up. Preparing to show him her mid finger.

"No time for this, let's get a move on." Light Wing said, while they walked into the Citadel of Bone.

When they got in, they looked around to see hundreds of skeletons.

"Eww, what the heck happened?" Light Wing asked, kicking a skull.

"I'd say this is the prisoners." Ren replied.

Nova and Light Wing shivered.

Dragon and Mac traveled on ahead as the others marveled at the skeletons.

Suddenly the rocks shifted and the others got smashed under rocks. Dragon and Mac looked at the rocks and desperately called out their names, but got no answer.

They saw blood oozing out from under the rocks. Dragon cried out and hugged Mac, her tears traveling freely, but Mac stood up and kept walking with Dragon behind him.


	5. Rewind to The End!

**Blade100: I agree with Liz.**

**Angietheloinlover: I know! And I know :(**

* * *

They walked on in silence, but Dragon stopped Mac from going on any further…she pinned him to the wall. Mac's expression didn't change, his face stayed neutral. Dragon sighed. 

"Mac, I know you miss her…I do too, you know she was like…one of my bestest friends …I know you loved her, more than anyone can imagine but…you haven't talked in twelve years! That's just….ridicules!" She said to him in a soft voice, but he got out of her grip and walked on and Dragon followed.

They kept on walking and Dragon suddenly smiled, "Hey! Remember when Shattphire and Grain got into Estela's face cream? And then they were green and white for four months?" She asked.

Mac tried hard to suppress a smile, but couldn't. They entered the control room and started to click and push buttons.

Dragon grinned wider, "And remember when Grain knocked the glass on-of-a-kind vase from Likana? Oh Matt really-" But Dragon was cut off by a person entering the room and decking her.

They rolled for a few minutes until Dragon was pinned under a heavy and strong body. She looked up and saw blue eyes staring right back at her.

"Brad." She said with all the venom that her voice could stand.

"Dragon, what are you doing here love?" He asked with an evil smile.

Dragon tried to stand up, but long since has she forgotten how to use her powers.

"We found a ship in our skies and we couldn't allow that, so we shot it out of the sky. Blew up right over this room." Brad said, smirking.

Dragon's eyes started to tear up, but then she stopped and her eyes gave a new look…one that hasn't been held in her eyes for twelve years…strength…determination…control.

"And we found some of your friends dead bodies, what happened to them Dragon? What did you do to them? Killed more innocent bystanders? How many is that?" He asked, getting off Dragon and stepping back.

Dragon started to stand up, but Brad didn't seem to notice.

"What about all those poor people who died about twelve years back," Dragon grabbed her swords as Brad spoke with his back to her, "What where their names? A boy, two girls…a robot monkey…you cried over one of their bodies a little too much…what was his name? Max? Lat? Rat? Matt?" Right as he said Matt, Dragon let out a battle cry and brought her sword down on him, but he intercepted her with his own sword.

"Oh? What's this? Still got some juice? Well, we'll change that now won't we hunny?" He said as they clashed swords.

Dragon gave him an uppercut and then a ninja spin kick. Brad grabbed her foot and slammed her into the wall, but Dragon jumped off the wall and spun at him and made him slam into the opposite wall.

Brad's eyes shone with anger and lust. Dragon's filled with control, hate, grief, strength… determination.

They ran at each other with their swords held out to their sides and they clashed. Dragon did a back flip over Brad and kicked him in the back and pinned him down as she landed. Brad grabbed her foot and spun her over and pinned her down, his hands on her arms, his legs on her thighs.

"Listen here, either surrender or die. Which on is it love?" He asked.

Dragon smiled, but not at him; at something past him. Brad turned his head around and his eyes widened in horror. Sanding over the self-destruct button was Mac. For the first time in twelve years he was smiling, actually…grinning!

Mac's finger neared the button and before he pushed it he spoke for the first time in twelve years, "Astalevsta Baby." And he pushed the button.

The explosion was seen on Shuggazoom and neighboring planets, but Dragon and an unconscious Mac floated by the pieces of the citadel. Dragon blinked and smiled, losing oxygen and consciousness.

_We're coming for you Matt! _Dragon thought.

Suddenly, everything just stopped. As if someone pushed the pause button. Then everything started to rewind itself. Like as if it was a movie.

It rewinded itself past everything; The explosion, the fight, the rocks crushing everyone, the planning, the meeting Dark Wing had with Dragon, To Twelve years life rewinded itself. It finally played when Dragon got up.

She stretched her arms and stood up. Instead of going to eat breakfast, she headed up to the shoulder. As she walked, she walked past her friends. First Sprx, then Estela, said hi to Mac, then exchanged words with Min-Min, and past by Light Wing and Dark Wing as she got to the shoulder.

She saw a person sitting down at the edge, looking at the sun rise. Dragon smiled and sat next to them.

"Morning" She said

"Morning" The person replied.

"I feel as if something just happened, and it wasn't good." Dragon said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." They replied.

Dragon smiled and stood up.

"Let's make the most of the rest of our lives." Dragon said, extending her hand to the person.

He grabbed her hand, smiled back, and Matt stood up and they hugged each other

**_The End!_**


End file.
